What love looks like
by I.am.Hollow
Summary: Love comes in different shape and form. You'll never see it coming. Never knew what hit you. Love is sweet and sometimes could be shit. But hey, that's love for you.
1. Chapter 1

**CREDITS TO: Sarah Kay and Phil Kaye**

 **.**

 **.**

I knew exactly what love looks like... in seventh grade.

Even though i hadn't met love yet, if love had wandered into my homeroom, I would have recognized him at first glance.

Love, wore a hemp necklace.

.

.

I would've recognized her at first glance.

Love, wore a tight french braid.

Love, played acoustic guitar and knew all my favorite beatles songs.

Love wasn't afraid to ride the bus with me.

.

.

And i knew. I just must be searching the wrong classroom.

Just must be checking the wrong hallway.

She was there. I was sure of it.

If only i could find him.

.

.

But when love finally showed up?

She had a bull cut.

He wore the same clothes everyday for a week.

Love, hated the bus.

.

.

Love, didn't know anything about the beatles.

Instead, everytime i try to kiss love, our teeth got in the way.

Love became the reason i lied to my parents.

"Im going to...uh...ben's house."

.

.

Love had terrible rhythm on the dance floor but made sure we never miss a slow song.

Love waited by the phone because she knew if her father picked up, it would be:

"Hello?"

*heavy breathing on the other line*

"Hello?"

"I guess they hung up."

.

.

And love grew. Stretched like a trampouline.

Love changed. Love disappeared.

Slowly. Like baby teeth.

Losing parts of me i thought i needed.

.

.

Love vanished like an amateur magician.

Everyone could see the trap door but me.

Like a flat tire.

There are other places I have planned on going.

But my plans didnt matter.

.

.

Love stayed away for years.

And when love finally reappeared. I barely recognized him.

Love smelled different now.

Had darker eyes. A broader back.

Love came with freckles I didn't recognise.

New birthmarks. A softer voice.

.

.

Now, there were new sleeping patterns.

New favorite books.

Love had songs that reminded him of someone else.

Songs love didnt like to listen to.

So did i.

.

.

But we found a park bench that fit us perfectly.

We found jokes that make us laugh.

And now, love makes me fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies.

But love would probably finish most of them for a midnight snack.

.

.

Love looks great in lingerie but still likes to wear her retainer.

Love is a terrible driver. But a great navigator.

Love knows where she's going. It just might take her 2hrs longer than she planned.

.

.

Love is messier now. Not as simple.

Love uses the word boobs in front of my parents.

Love chews too loud.

Love leaves the cap off the toothpaste.

Love uses smiley faces in her text messages.

.

.

And turns out? Love shits.

But love also cries.

And love will tell:

"You are beautiful"

And mean it. Over and over again.

"You are beautiful"

.

.

When you first wake up.

"You are beautiful"

When you've just been crying.

"You are beautiful"

When you dont wanna hear it.

"You are beautiful"

When you dont believe it.

"You are beautiful"

When nobody else will tell you.

"You are beautiful"

Love still thinks...

"You are beautiful".

.

.

But love is not perfect and will sometimes forget.

When you need to hear it most...

"You are beautiful!"

Do not forget this.

.

.

Love is not who you were expecting.

Love is not what you can predict.

Maybe love is in New York City, already asleep.

You are in California, Australia, wide awake.

Maybe love is always in the wrong timezone.

.

.

Maybe love is not ready for you.

Maybe you are not ready for love.

Maybe love isnt just the marrying type.

Maybe the next time you see love is 20yrs after the divorce.

Love looks older now. But just as beautiful as you remember.

.

.

Maybe love is only there for a month.

Maybe love is there for every fireworks, every birthday party, every hospital visit.

Maybe love stays.

Maybe love cant.

Maybe love shouldnt.

.

.

Love arrives exactly when love is supposed to.

And love leaves exactly when love must.

When love arrives, say:

"Welcome! Make yourself comfortable."

.

.

If love leaves, ask her to leave the door open behind her.

Turn off the music.

Listen to the quiet.

Whisper...

"Thank you, for stopping by."


	2. Chapter 2

**A subtle kind of love**

 **.**

He loved her in a distant kind of way, the same way the sun heats the earth. If she were to disappear completely, he knew through pure logic that it would have no great, disastrous effect on him. He would not cease to be; he would not stop breathing; his heart would not stop beating; the world would not stop spinning. The sun would keep shining, radiating heat, if the earth were not there. On a certain, pure physical level, her absence would have absolutely zero effect on his person.

And yet...

He loved her in an abstract kind of way, the way a bee loves honey. He wasnt sure why he wanted to love her, but he wanted her just the same. Maybe somebody told him once that he should be in love with somebody, so he felt a need to pick somebody and it just so happened to be her. Maybe. Being in love was nice, sure, but he didnt need to be.

And yet...

He loved her in a removed kind of way, the way a butterfly's wings can start a tsunami halfway around the world. He knew that it had an effect on her, but he wasnt sure how great. On a certain level he was aware that if he were to stop, if he were to disappear, it would have a drastic effect. For him it would be one less flap on his wings, in a manner of speaking, if such a thing were possible without him falling from the sky.

And yet...

He loved her in a subtle kind of way. It wasnt the kind of love you see in movies, with swelling music and giant gestures and running through the streets to catch a departing train. It wasnt the kind of love that Byron or Shakespeare wrote about, with flowery language and hyperbole and iambic pentamer. It was still deep, like water that you might mistake for shallow if you just watched the surface. It was entirely his, not dependent on her feelings for him, and it would still be there whether she, or him, or everyone else on the world disappeared. it was a subtle kind of love, but it was true.

And she loved him just the same.


End file.
